


As Time Goes By

by donutsweeper



Series: Telepathic Talks [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of all the ionic storms in all the worlds in all the universe you have to walk into mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

The Doctor decided that the TARDIS had not timed their visit to the Gherductivian Grove very well. She landed just after the biannual ionic storm had started and thus the spaceport was closed to travelers until the danger passed. Amy and Rory didn't seem bothered in the least by the change of plans caused by the storm delaying things. Instead of disembarking and exploring the planet, they merely explored the TARDIS instead, apparently fascinated by her nooks and crannies.

Which was all well and good for Amy and Rory; the Doctor, however, was bored. 

So very bored.

He was sitting on the floor in the kitchen considering a seventh cup of tea of the day (his sixth had been sprinkled in a fractal pattern over the fridge, his fifth used in an experiment involving tuna and figgy pudding and the fourth... well, it was best not to think on what he'd done to the fourth, besides, Amy was bound to forgive him for it eventually) when his inner sense of time and space tilted on its axis, just a little bit. It was an uncomfortable, yet familiar feeling.

Jack.

Foregoing the idea of tea, the Doctor jumped to his feet and ran to the console room, remembering just in time about the ion storm and what a monumentally bad idea it would be to open the door to go searching for Jack. He toggled the radio a few times, but without knowing exactly where Jack was or having any idea what frequency to use to contact him, trying to use it would do little good.

Luckily, there was one sure way to be able to contact Jack, and the Doctor called out telepathically, _Hullo, Jack,_ making sure his happiness at sensing Jack's presence was reflected in the feeling behind his message.

The reply was almost immediate and had a tinge of humour behind it. _Doctor. Of all the ionic storms in all the worlds in all the universe you have to walk into mine._

_Jack Harkness, quoting 'Casablanca' now?_

Suddenly Jack's psi-equivalent appeared, standing next to the console. "It seemed apropos. You make a good Ilsa, especially looking like that. Another regeneration?" 

"Yeah," the Doctor's psi-form leaned next to Jack. "Got into a spot of trouble a bit back and, well," he gestured to himself, "You can see the result."

Jack pondered the Doctor's appearance for a few minutes. "I like it." Then he grinned, looking suddenly much younger. "Could have done worse anyway. In fact, you have, if photographic evidence is any judge of the matter."

"Hey!" the Doctor shouted with mock indignation, but he laughed when Jack raised an eyebrow in response. "I'll admit that perhaps my sartorial choices were not what one might call typical, but I hardly think it's fair to-"

Jack cleared his throat. "Decorative vegetables as fashion statements? No, I don't think anyone would call that typical."

The Doctor laughed. "Celery has many healing properties, did you know that? Never know if carrying celery around might save your life one of these days."

"Mine doesn't ever need saving, but I'll concede the point." Jack crossed his arms and butted the Doctor's shoulder with his own. "You look happy, Doctor. Did you find someone new to travel with?"

"Yep. Two someones, actually. Amy and Rory. They're off exploring the TARDIS right now, probably getting into all sorts of trouble. After the storm ends you should come by and meet them. You could join up with us, the more the merrier!"

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so, Doctor." He didn't look sad, rather slightly resigned. "It's their time with you now, not mine." He leaned over, taking the Doctor's face in his hands and gave him a long kiss. "Thanks for the offer though," he added, before his psi-form faded out.

_Here's looking at you, kid,_ he joked before leaving the console room entirely.

The Doctor grinned and held up his hand as if giving an imaginary toast. "Here's looking at you, Jack."


End file.
